Thunderstruck
by FangirlKitten
Summary: A rainstorm one-shot stony fic, there is flashbacks and fluff. For my lovely wifey Carly Elizabeth!


The crashes of thunder startle Captain Steve Rogers from his deep sleep; he looks around waiting for the threat to make itself know before the sounds of pelting rain and brisk wind rattling the curtains penetrate his sleepy mind. The blonde soldier groans in protest as he pulls himself out of his blanket cocoon to close the window.

"Captain Rogers." The mechanised British tones of Jarvis startle Steve once more. He keeps his eyes pinned on the darkened New York skyline that sporadically lightens thanks to the lightening.

"Yes?" He asks through a yawn, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. He turns from the window looking for the clock before giving up and asking Jarvis. "Wait, what's the time?"

"It is currently 2 AM Captain." Jarvis states as Steve sighs and now rubs a hand over his weary blue eyes. "I… I require your assistance in a matter of upmost importance." Jarvis continues in his slightly monotone voice. Steve groans in slight annoyance dropping his hand to his side as the thunder crashes and lightning strikes filling the room with light and sound.

"You just said it's two in the morning J." Steve states obviously, having adopted Tony's way of talking to Jarvis as of late.

"Yes Captain." Jarvis agrees simply, Steve huffs out a growl before nodding.

"What seems to be the problem?" The super soldier finally asks trying to wake himself up eyes moving to look at the ceiling as he spoke to the AI.

"Sir has… he is…" The AI fell silent and Steve's worry grew. What had happened to Tony? "If you will head to Sir's lap, you will understand." Steve nods and pulls on a clean shirt as he rubs sleep tired eyes. He steps into the open elevator and he leans against the wall as it moves to whichever floor Tony's is on. He waits until Jarvis asks him to go down the hall and take a right before he starts moving again.

As the lab doors open, Steve looks for Tony's form somewhere in the lab. Jarvis remains silent and Steve only manages to see Dum-E and U circling a pile of... something around the couch that had migrated into the lab as Steve spent more time with the genius. He steps closer and rubs his eyes, as he looks closer at the pile of chairs and lab equipment gathered around the couch.

' _A fort perhaps?'_ Steve thinks to himself as he moves over to Dum-E, he continues to search for his wayward friend when a crash of thunder echoes through the lab. There is a soft whimper from the pile of equipment and Steve turns wide blue eyes to it. He bites his lower lip wondering how to deal with this. "Tony?" He calls out not wanting to startle Tony any more.

Steve hears another crash of thunder ring and another whimper sounds, he leans down and calls out for the genius once more. "S-St-Steve?" The voice of the genius comes from under the couch that is at the middle of the pseudo fort. The voice was thin and shaking; it was obvious to Steve that something is affecting Tony.

"Why are you here?" Tony asks his voice shaking as he looks toward where he last heard Steve's voice as the blonde soldier lays on his stomach to try and see where Tony has hidden.

"I'm here for you." Steve states simply as the lightning flashes allowing Steve a glimpse of the shaking form of Tony, the scene causes Steve's heart to ache as Tony curls further into himself. He wants to help soothe the fear in the genius but he had no idea how to start.

"Tony, come out here please?" He asks softly eyes locking onto Tony's form; he could sense the indecision that fills Tony. He is sure there is a part of Tony that craves comfort but the other part wants the safety of being under the couch. "I'll protect you." Steve whispers trying to cajole Tony out of his tiny hiding place.

* * *

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, is working diligently in his lab trying to finish the upgrades he had planned for Clint's arrows and The Iron Man suit when the rain starts. It was quiet at first but as the rain thickens Tony's attention ends up drawn to the large windows. "J, what's the time?" Tony asks eyes moving back to the suit's boot resting in his exhausted hands.

"The time is currently 1:35 AM Sir." Jarvis replies, "You should head to bed." The AI continues and Tony scrubs one grease-covered hand though his hair. He shakes his head focusing more fully on the tech. A loud crash of thunder echoes through the lab, Tony's heart starts to race and he looks around for a place to hide. He drops the boot without a care just knowing he needs to get away from the missiles that were near the Humvee.

There is another shot as Tony gets out of the Humvee eyes scanning the landscape heading to the cover that the large black couch offers. He slips underneath the furniture opening his phone and calling out for Jarvis to make the barrier around him hoping that the AI could hear him through the shitty phone connection.

He would never go back to that cave, they would put a better watch on him this time and he may never be able to escape again, he would never be able to kiss Steve Rogers as he has been wanting to. He will never… another missile sounds and he whimpers softly curling up into himself. As the shooting continues, he pulls himself further into a ball stuffing a hand against his mouth to keep himself silent. He forces his mind to focus on complex mathematic problems so he would not panic and give himself away.

It could have been minutes or it could have been hours as he listens to the weapons fire. He finally hears one lone set of footsteps that had him curling into a tighter ball and staying dead silent. The footsteps move away from him and he releases the breath he was holding when another missile hits closer. He whimpers and then stuffs a hand against his face hoping that no one heard the noise.

"Tony?" The soft voice of Captain Steve Rogers fills his ears and Tony looks toward the sound of the voice praying that it is not a trick. He watches as the man lay down next to his barricaded cover.

"S-St-Steve?" He questions softly brown eyes locking onto the mirage of his crush. Why was the super soldier here in the middle of Afghanistan? "Why are you here?" Tony asks cursing the fact that his voice is so small and shaking.

"I'm here for you." Steve replies and the genius looks up, a startled look across his face. The soldier's voice was soothing to Tony's weary and panicky soul. Another weapon fires close by and Tony whimpers curling even further into himself. He tries to cover his head and important organs praying his cover was enough.

"Will you come out from there I won't fit." Tony can hear the worry in the figment's voice and he shakes his head as another crash is heard, Tony whimpers not sure if he can trust the man, but at the same time he wants desperately to fall into the man's arms and be soothed.

"I'll protect you." Steve promises it is that more than anything that has Tony crawling toward the voice before he even realises he is. When Tony is close enough, Steve's strong arms reach out and grab him holding the genius close.

Tony relaxes instantly against Steve's broad chest; he is pleased to know that Steve was not a mirage or a figment of his large imagination. He feels Steve pulling him closer as the missiles land once more. Tony whimpers pressing his face into Steve's chest. Steve shushes him petting Tony's hair. The genius frowns as Steve starts to rock them back and forth.

As Tony's pulse starts to drop and his panic attack calms down, he is able to differentiate between the rain and his panicked memories. He tenses and tries to pull away from Steve who is not allowing the genius to hide once more. Tony tries for a few minutes to escape Steve's grip before he relaxes hiding his tear stained face in Steve's chest as the thunder continues to ring.

Steve chuckles softly holding Tony close and the genius pouts. "Jarvis is to blame for you being here isn't he?" Tony asks still trying to hide his face from Steve. The soldier nods and presses lips against Tony's grease covered hair.

"He was worried about Sir." Steve states as Tony shivers from the warm breath dancing along the back of his neck.

"I never told him to call me that." Tony pouts and Steve laughs standing up and bringing Tony up with him.

"You need a shower and some sleep." Steve orders as he starts to head out of the lab and to the elevator that is open and waiting. Tony bites his lip, as he is cradled bridal style by Steve's strong arms while he guides where they are going.

It seems as if Steve does not need any direction to where Tony's rooms are and after a few minutes, Steve is easily helping him into the shower. Tony lathers and rinses a few times trying to get all the grease off his body. Tony is grateful that his rooms are soundproofed. "J, make a note to get the lab soundproofed." He states as he turns off the taps.

"I have made a note. Shall I inform Miss Potts of the change?" Jarvis asks.

"I suppose you should so she can talk to the construction workers… Make it so J." Tony decides as he wraps a towel around his hips. After a moment of thought he also drapes a towel over his chest, he does not want Steve to see all the scars across his chest.

As he enters the bedroom, he spots Steve sitting on the end of the bed looking around the opulent room. Tony clears his throat. "Thanks for pulling me out of that, but I'm good now." He states eyes focusing on the bed just past Steve's shoulder.

Steve nods. "That's nice, but it's now 2:30 the storm is getting worse and you shouldn't be alone." Tony frowns turning away and going to his closet pulling out a pair of pyjamas. He pulls a pair of sweats and a tee out before going back to the bathroom. He slips them on once he's shielded from Steve's piercing eyes.

* * *

Steve sits on the end of Tony's ridiculously large bed; his blue eyes focused on the door that Tony had disappeared behind once more. The soldier was positive now of the way he felt for Tony. He had been hiding his feeling from his once frenemy, not wanting to ruin the friendly relationship they had cultivated.

Now, he wants to take that step, he realises that there was no time to waste. He stands and moves over to the bathroom door waiting for Tony to come out. It takes about five minutes for the genius to leave the bathroom and when he does Steve strikes and crowds him up against the wall pressing his lips to Tony's pliant ones. After a few seconds of nothing, Tony finally kisses back pressing himself up against Steve's chest. It feels perfect to the Captain. Steve shivers as Tony's tongue drags across his lower lip asking for entrance and Steve welcomes Tony as the kiss deepens.

When they finally have to pry themselves away to regain their breath Tony leans against Steve forehead pressing against the soldier's chest.

"Come sleep with me?" Tony asks softly. "Just sleep we don't have to… if you don't want to that is."

Steve chuckles and presses a kiss to clean brown hair as he pulls the other man closer to him.

"Let's get some rest, you are probably exhausted." Steve states pulling the genius to the large bed, he knows that Tony and he have things to work out; both have their own demons, though Steve knows they will be able to get through it… together.


End file.
